memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Corps of Engineers
Star Trek: S.C.E (later changed to Star Trek: Corps of Engineers) is a series of eBooks begun in 2000. Created by Keith R.A. DeCandido and John J. Ordover, it depicts the adventures of the crew of the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]], a Saber-class starship assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, or S.C.E. Major Characters *Captain David Gold *Commander Sonya Gomez *Lt. Commander Kieran Duffy *Lt. Commander Mor glasch Tev *Lt. Commander Domenica Corsi *Dr. Elizabeth Lense *Crewperson Fabian Stevens *Crewperson P8 Blue (aka "Pattie") *Crewperson Soloman (formerly "110") *Crewperson Carol Abramowitz *Crewperson Bart Faulwell Ebooks ''Star Trek: S.C.E. #Belly of the Beast'' by Dean Wesley Smith #''Fatal Error'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Hard Crash'' by Christie Golden #''Interphase, Book One'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Interphase, Book Two'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Cold Fusion'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Invincible, Part One of Two'' by David Mack & Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Invincible, Part Two of Two'' by David Mack & Keith R.A. DeCandido #''The Riddled Post'' by Aaron Rosenberg #''Gateways'' Epilogue: Here There Be Monsters by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Ambush'' by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur #''Some Assembly Required'' by Scott Ciencin & Dan Jolley #''No Surrender'' by Jeff Mariotte #''Caveat Emptor'' by Ian Edginton & Mike Collins #''Past Life'' by Robert Greenberger #''Oaths'' by Glenn Hauman #''Foundations, Book One'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Foundations, Book Two'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Foundations, Book Three'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Enigma Ship'' by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #''War Stories, Book One'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''War Stories, Book Two'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Wildfire, Book One'' by David Mack #''Wildfire, Book Two'' by David Mack #''Home Fires'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Age of Unreason'' by Scott Ciencin #''Balance of Nature'' by Heather Jarman #''Breakdowns'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Aftermath'' by Christopher L. Bennett #''Ishtar Rising, Book One'' by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #''Ishtar Rising, Book Two'' by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #''Buying Time'' by Robert Greenberger #''Collective Hindsight, Book One'' by Aaron Rosenberg #''Collective Hindsight, Book Two'' by Aaron Rosenberg #''The Demon, Book 1 of 2'' by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills #''The Demon, Book 2 of 2'' by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills #''Ring Around the Sky'' by Allyn Gibson #''Orphans'' by Kevin Killiany #''Grand Designs'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Failsafe'' by David Mack #''Bitter Medicine'' by Dave Galanter #''Sargasso Sector'' by Paul Kupperberg #''Paradise Interrupted'' by John S. Drew #''Where Time Stands Still'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''The Art of the Deal'' by Glenn Greenberg #''Spin'' by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #''Creative Couplings, Book 1 of 2'' by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #''Creative Couplings, Book 2 of 2'' by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #''Small World'' by David Mack #''Malefictorum'' by Terri Osborne #''Lost Time'' by Ilsa J. Bick #''Identity Crisis (ebook)'' by John J. Ordover #''Fables of the Prime Directive'' by Cory Rushton #''Security'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Wounds, Book 1 of 2'' by Ilsa J. Bick #''Wounds, Book 2 of 2'' by Ilsa J. Bick #''Out of the Cocoon'' by William Leisner #''Honor'' by Kevin Killiany #''Blackout'' by Phaedra M. Weldon #''The Cleanup'' by Robert T. Jeschonek #''Progress'' by Terri Osborne #''The Future Begins'' by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster #''Echoes of Coventry'' by Richard C. White #''Distant Early Warning'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''10 is Better Than 01'' by Heather Jarman #''Many Splendors'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido ''Star Trek: Corps of Engineers'' *''Turn the Page, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore *Troubleshooting, by Robert Greenberger *The Light, by Jeff D. Jacques *TBA *TBA *TBA *Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1", by Terri Osborne *''Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1", by Terri Osborne Print Compilations #''Have Tech, Will Travel'' -- collects ebooks 1-4 #''Miracle Workers'' -- collects ebooks 5-8 #''Some Assembly Required'' -- collects ebooks 9-12 #''No Surrender'' -- collects ebooks 13-16 #''Foundations'' -- collects ebooks 17-19 #''Wildfire'' -- collects ebooks 20-24 #''Breakdowns'' -- collects ebooks 25-28 #''Aftermath'' -- collects ebooks 29-34 (forthcoming in 2006)